1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content reproduction apparatus, a status bar display method, and a status bar display program, and is suitable applicable to, for example, a vehicle audio apparatus to be mounted on a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been a known audio apparatus that starts reproducing each of selected contents from various positions each time the selection is changed, thereby providing fresh tastes and interests as compared to when reproducing the contents from the beginning every time the selection is changed (for example, see Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-200373).